Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a sensor and a sensor system.
Related Art
An element in which a charge flows into an electrode at the time of performing contact and separation between the electrode and an insulator, a sensor in which the charge flowing into the electrode at the time of performing contact and separation between the electrode and the insulator is set as an electric signal source, and the like are known.